


Mistletoe

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: [[ dedicated to my friend Scar ]]





	

"Gabriel get your feathery ass down here."  
Dean prayed. Sam nervously paced the room.

"Dean what do you want? You run out of lube?" Gabriel asked.

The bunker living room was halfway decorated with Christmas decorations. Gabriel looked around.  
"You know this is a Pagan holiday right? You're welcome." Gabriel smirked. 

Dean rolled his eyes. Dean grabbed Gabriel and turned him towards Sam. Sam was smiling sheepishly with mistletoe in his hand, he was holding it above his head. Sam approached Gabriel and pecked him on the lips. Gabriel kissed Sam passionately. 

"Gabe...will you go on a date with me?" Sam asked


End file.
